


Planned Ahead

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knew what this was when he started things with Derek and he hoped that things wouldn’t be what he thought, what all his friends were telling him. He hoped that things were different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planned Ahead

 

“I think we should move in together.” Stiles said after a moment of silence. He and Derek had just spent the night together, which meant that Stiles was once again staying over at Derek’s and he finally decided that it would be best for him to just move in. 

 

Whatever that he and Derek had begun started six months ago, Stiles was going through some complicated things and the Sourwolf himself was the only one that could bring Stiles back from the edge. Stiles had found comfort in the man and that comfort soon turned to something else.  Everyone had soon found out when they found Stiles’ scent over everything at Derek’s loft. And most of them had warned him to stay away from Derek. Scott was the main one. Derek, even though they may be friends Scott knew that Derek left destruction whenever he was with someone and he didn’t want anything to happen to Stiles. 

 

Derek tensed. He hadn’t been expecting that. He hadn’t expected this, thing with Stiles that he had going would last as long as it did. But it did. And as much as he wanted to end it, he couldn’t. There was something about the human that Derek loved so much and he couldn’t stop himself. He knew eventually this would destroy them both. 

 

“I don’t know Stiles. I mean what we have is good right? We don’t need to complicate things right?” Derek asked. He could hear Stiles’ heartbeat speed up. He was upset and he didn’t mean to make him so, it’s just. Derek was falling in love, actually falling and he didn’t want it to end badly like all his other relationships. 

 

Stiles laughed. Obviously trying to hide the hurt in him. “Of course. You’re right. I didn’t mean to.” 

 

Stiles turned and kissed Derek on the lips. Derek wanted to whisper the words ‘I love you’ but knew that those were the tortured words.  

 


End file.
